As if it couldn't get any more challenging!
by beeinyourbofur
Summary: In the words of my good friend, Bilbo, "Confusticate and bebother these dwarves!" - ThorinOC - Rated T for swearing!


"Shut up, shut up, _shut up!_" Mr. Kennings screamed. Around flocks of birds flew up into the sky, screeching and cawing, racing away from us. A deer not even a dozen feet away that had been grazing bolted downstream, and the squirrel foraging for food had scrambled back up into their warm, dark homes.

_These goddamn mainlanders, _I huffed to myself, and sharply stood. The men behind me were quick to look up at me, annoyance lingering in their questioning gazes.

"Time to pack up, boys. You've gone and scared off everything," I grunted, and slung by pack over my shoulders, heading downhill. Bothering with these idiots was _not_ worth my time. "Come back when you've finished squabbling."

"Wait, what? What do you mean, 'time to pack up'? No, we _paid_ good money for this trip, now I suggest you get your fine ass back here, girl, before I turn this gun on you!" Mr. Kennings yelled.

I whipped around and saw that he'd squared his shoulders and his face was a deep red. When I looked him in the eyes, I blinked, and then, when I opened them again, I was staring down the barrel of his gun. I smirked: his hands were shaking, and his breaths were harsh and jagged. This man wouldn't- _couldn't_ hurt me. I slowly reached into my pocket, shuffling past my house keys, and grabbing the wad of paper they'd given me at the beginning of the guide. I shoved it to his chest, still mindful of his finger hovering over the trigger.

"And here is your money back in full. Now remove your gun from my face and remove yourselves from my property," I retorted. There was no way I was going to let these bozos push me around. Not now, not ever. I stood with my arms crossed over my chest, and looked expectantly at them. Mr. Kennings and his cousin seemed to get the hint, and scoffed, turning down towards his truck.

"Make no mistake, missy, we'll be back later," was Mr. Kennings' final threat.

I smiled and waved, "Have a nice day you two!" Mr. Kennings' shoulders went stiff, but he kept walking.

Now, I've got to pack everything up. Oh, the joys of a botch guiding job. What was I going to do after though? It was only noon or so, and living in the wilderness only provides so much entertainment. Sighing, I trudged over to the shed, setting my tools on their appropriate racks. My jacket was hung on the door's only crooked nail, placed slightly off from the doors small peep hole. Suppose I should check if those completely respectable, cough, men had vacated before doing anything. Yep, gone.

"Home sweet home," I mumbled as I walked in the back door. I'd left my radio on earlier this morning, and I could hear the man's voice exclaiming we were to have _'A wonderful_,_ sunny Thursday afternoon, followed by some mild cloud accumulation, and then a chilly four degrees night.'_ Thank you, radio man, I could tell it was sunny outside already. Yeesh. I clicked it off, silently gesturing to the heavens, "Thank you, sweet silence!"

To be honest, I loved that thing. And the best thing about only having a radio? I_ only have a radio._ No phone! No one calling because they're bored with their lives so they called you to_ tell you_ about how bored they are. No one to check up on you. Psh! I'm completely independent here! While I missed music, it was completely accessible from my aforementioned holy radio. I'm not trying to sound creepy, but I worshipped that thing like a teenager worshipped their new Samsung Universe, or whatever the hell they were called.

Now, back to trying to amuse myself. I'd only driven to town a few days ago, so I couldn't go again. Maybe I could – nope, I've already read all my books. Don't get me wrong, I'll reread a book any day, but I wasn't in the mood. I'll just go have a bath. Plumbing, yes. Despite living in the woods, I did have plumbing. Minimal plumbing, mind you, but creaky, rickety pipes nonetheless. Which reminds me, I should probably have my sceptic tank checked.

Bath! Oh sweet, sweet bath! I scrubbed myself down, making doubly sure that every inch of my skin was dirt and god-knows-what-else free. The shampoo I'd bought smelt of mangos and avocados. Not my favourite, but I wasn't about to complain when the store I frequented was having a very rare sale. Lathering my locks, I quickly dunked under the murky water, all the while reaching for my conditioner. It was pretty much the same as my shampoo, and by the same I mean the same brand and that was pretty much it, but instead of mangos and avocados, it was mangos and peaches. I have this thing for fruit smells and the like. Kind of an addiction.

_Anyways_, I'd finished my bath when I heard something _crack!_ from by my living room. Quickly drying myself of and dressing in my pyjamas that I'd discarded earlier this morning, I bolted over to the window. Jesus Christ, there was a bloody crack reaching from one end to the other! Outside I could see it was starting to rain, but I ran outside anyway to see if I could catch the perpetrator. The only thing I found was a big-ass black chunky rock.

"Ouch!" I yelped, feeling something slam sharply against my head. I looked around frantically, thinking the douche that threw it at me might have still been here. That's when, to the right of me, I saw a rock fall from the sky, the same as the one that probably cracked my window, and to my later ponderings, like the one that decided to have a laugh over the goose egg it had given me when it crashed into my cranium.

I quickly skittered back inside, but not before being pelted numerous times by other falling rocks. "That blood radio lied to me!" I screamed. I suppose it was a good thing no one else was there, otherwise I would have looked crazy. Actually, I think I've accomplished that anyways. I glanced outside again; can those rocks get any bigger?! They must have been the size of a sports ball! Upon that thought one crashed through my roof, bringing debris and dust throughout the room. I wheezed, and slowly crawled to my boot closet, before locking myself in. Ugh, my head was pounding. Gently, I rest my head on the wall I was leaning on, and closed my eyes, only slightly aware that my house was being blasted to bits by giant boulders.

* * *

Alright! I hope you've enjoyed this tidbit; it's a bit too short for my tastes and probably yours as well. Don't worry, this is more of an introduction of sorts. Anyways, follow, favourite, review, do whatever you please! Chapter should come every other day hopefully, and if not that, then weekly. Grade 12 is harder than it seems.

If you're interested in getting extra info and updates and such, I do have a tumblr specifically for this account and story: beeinyourbofur . tumblr . com Just remove the spaces!


End file.
